Mi pequeña Bailarina
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Obsesionado con una persona que no sabe que existes, sigues sus pasos, la miras lejos, nunca te le acercas. ¿Podrás algún día hacerle saber de tu presencia? -REEDITADO-


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí vengo yo con otra nueva y alocada historia, un One-shot... Esta inspirada en la canción "La bailarina vecina" de Ricardo Arjona... La pareja es, originalmente, Jasper/Alice, pero como no tiene nombres, pueden colocar los personajes de su preferencia ^^**

**Para mis queridas "Raras"... ¡Espero que les guste chicas!... ¡DISFRÚTENLA!**

* * *

**EDIT 30/08/11: **EL FF NO TIENE GRANDES CAMBIOS, SOLO LE QUITÉ LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN; YA SABEN QUE LA PÁGINA NO PERMITE LOS SONG-FICS.

* * *

**MI PEQUEÑA BAILARINA**

Nunca me he considerado una persona obsesiva o psicópata, sin embargo, aquí, tirado en mi sofá viendo el techo de mi apartamento, pienso seriamente en replantearme esos hechos.

Llevo meses siguiendo los pasos de mi vecina desde mi recinto. Cada paso, cada roce, cada caída. Todo lo escucho y lo sigo desde aquí. La barrera de concreto que nos separa no impide que yo vea su forma e me imagine sus delicadas acciones.

Desde que la vi quede prendado por sus ojos, su piel, sus curvas. Nunca le he hablado o me he cruzado con ella, siempre me he mantenido bajo las sombras, siendo su guardián y admirador. Por más que trato de sacármela de la cabeza y de ver más allá de ella a todas las chicas que me rodean, fallo miserablemente. Es como si yo fuese un cazador, siguiendo cada uno de los pasos y movimientos de su presa para después darle el golpe final, sin embargo, a pesar de ser esa la base que parece regir mis acciones, siento como si yo fuese la presa y ella la cazadora. Me siento sin escape ante su presencia y temeroso de su acercamiento. Me siento gloriosamente su víctima.

Permanezco horas acostado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y casi sin respirar, agudizando mi oído para no perderme ninguna parte de su danza.

La conocí en el teatro, en una de sus presentaciones de _Ballet, _sin que saber que ella era mi vecina_. _Yo sólo quería despejar mi mente, pero terminé ahogándola en un abismo. Me hipnotizó con su baile y me hechizó con sus ojos. Perdí la razón al instante.

La seguí al salir del teatro, su figura ocupaba mi mente y dominaba mi cuerpo. No fui muy consciente de lo que hacía hasta que llegué al edificio y vi donde vivía. Mi alma descendió al infierno y subió al cielo al ver como el destino jugaba con mi cordura. La tenía tan cerca y la vez tan lejos… y ella ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia.

Todos los días ensaya su rutina en la sala. Ella vive arriba, en el 6to piso, sus pasos hacen eco en mi techo y yo embobado imagino sus movimientos. La sigo de la sala a la cocina y del cuarto al baño. Como con ella y duermo en sus brazos, imaginándomela en mi lecho oliendo su cuello, besando sus labios.

Su danza es mi música. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que adorna mis labios escuchando sus pasos, me sé de memoria su rutina y sus horarios.

Sus pasos se detienen y yo abro mis ojos, ya finalizó su ensayo. Me levanto y la sigo, guiándome al cuarto. Agarro una chaqueta y me la pongo, salgo igual que ella del apartamento y bajo por las escaleras. Ella acostumbra a tomar el ascensor y yo no quiero encontrármela.

Al llegar abajo la veo saliendo del edificio y la sigo a una distancia prudente para no ser detectado. Carga, como siempre, su tutú rosado y una chaqueta negra junto con unas _Converse_ del mismo color de ésta. En su hombro lleva un pequeño bolsito rosa con una toallita, una botella de agua y sus zapatillas de _Ballet_. Tantas veces que la he seguido que, sin ver su contenido, sé lo que lleva en el bolsito.

Mis ojos recorren su figura y mi mente desnuda su cuerpo. Detallo cada movimiento y los grabo a fuego en mi mente. Cada día es lo mismo y cada día me siento más como un psicópata obsesivo.

Mi mente me dice que está mal y que debo dejarla por la paz, pero mi cuerpo no obedece y como si de un hechizo se tratara, sigue cada uno de sus pasos, guiándome al infierno por desearla y al cielo por amarla.

Mis pies apenas tocan el piso y camino por inercia, siguiendo sus pasos. Si algún día ella deseara irse del país, estoy seguro que yo la seguiría sin protestar. Me tiene en sus manos sin proponérselo, convirtiéndome en su esclavo y servidor.

Caminamos unos diez minutos y llegamos al Teatro Miroir de Lune, uno de los más famosos a nivel nacional y en el cuál ella ensaya y presenta sus obras.

Ella entra y seguidamente entro yo, manteniendo mi distancia para que no me vea. Me siento en la última fila y admiro su figura caminando hacia el escenario. Saluda a sus compañeros y se dispone a cambiarse sus _Converse _por sus zapatillas de danza.

No pierdo movimiento alguno de su cuerpo a pesar de la distancia y mantengo mi mirada clavada en ella. A veces creo que si sigo mirándola tan penetrantemente, se dará cuenta de mi presencia y volteará a verme; una parte de mi desea eso, pero la otra, mi parte más cobarde, rechaza la idea, temeroso de su magnífica presencia y de su intoxicante cercanía.

Comienza el ensayo y su danza me hipnotiza. Cada giro, cada salto, cada movimiento, es grabado fielmente por mi cerebro, desechando el contexto y centrándose en ella.

Puedo sentir como mis ojos brillan ante tan maravilloso espectáculo y como una sonrisa embobada adorna mis labios. Por momentos nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento como si ella supiera de mi presencia, pero ante la distancia que nos separa lo descarto de inmediato.

Llevan semanas ensayando El Lago de los Cisnes y ya me sé de memoria cada movimiento y cada parte, sin embargo no puedo dejar de maravillarme en cada ensayo. Todos los días mejoran increíblemente, haciéndola brillar en ese opaco escenario, dándole vida a una fantasía y haciéndome perder la razón.

El ensayo dura mínimo tres horas, a veces más, dependiendo de lo bien que les haya salido. Normalmente toman un intermedio de 15minutos, en los cuales me escondo tras las puertas y admiro su belleza en tranquilidad. Siempre que la veo está haciendo algo, así que esos son los únicos minutos en los que puedo detallarla sin la interrupción del movimiento.

Se tira en el piso del escenario junto con sus compañeros y observo su pecho subir y bajar tratando de normalizar su respiración, su sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo eficiente de su actuación, sus brazos extendidos y su tutú desparramado en el piso. Se queda quieta en el suelo unos 5 minutos y luego se levanta a buscar su botella de agua y su toallita. Delicadamente se seca el rostro y bebe un poco del tan necesitado líquido. El resto del descanso se queda sentada en una de las butacas de espectadores, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sosteniendo la botella con su mano derecha y cubriendo su cuello con la toallita.

Parece un ángel caído del cielo. Su hermosura no tiene límites y muchos de sus compañeros suspiran ante su presencia, haciéndome temblar de los celos y a ella reír por sus reacciones. Es consciente de su belleza y no duda en usarla al momento de actuar o de conseguir lo que quiere. Siempre obtiene lo que desea y nunca recibe un NO como respuesta. Tantos meses siguiéndola, escuchándola y observándola me han hecho conocedor de su personalidad y de sus actitudes. Siempre está alegre y apoya a quién lo necesite incondicionalmente. Las compras y la danza son su obsesión y mi perdición. Quisiera poder complacerla en todo, pero solo soy su inexistente vecino.

El ensayo se reanuda y su nívea piel deslumbra con el sudor del cansancio, su negro cabello, ya de por sí alborotado, se mueve al compás de sus giros, sus grises ojos permanecen ocultos tras sus párpados, obligando a su mente a concentrarse en su actuación y negándome el placer de ver su brillo. Todo en ella es perfecto y me hace querer tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

Al culminar los ensayos siempre se queda un rato más a charlar con sus amigas y yo la espero afuera, alejándome lo suficiente como para no ser descubierto por ninguno de los actores, pero estando lo bastante cerca como para verla salir y seguir sus pasos.

Mientras la espero me replanteo el hecho de ser un acosador y de darle su libertad alejándome de la ciudad y olvidándome de ella, sin embargo, así de rápido como se me ocurre la idea, así de rápido la desecho. No podría vivir sin su presencia una vez que ya la he visto y la he conocido aunque sea de lejos.

Diez minutos pasan y a mí me parecen una eternidad. Sale corriendo con su chaqueta puesta, su bolsito al hombro y sus zapatillas en la mano, pero, de un momento a otro, éstas caen y ella no parece percatarse de eso puesto que sigue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Me acerco despacio y las agarro, observándolas detalladamente. Tienen las puntas sucias y desgastadas, los bordes raídos y la tela manchada de sangre, apenas se ve lo rosa ya que la suciedad lo cubre casi todo.

Las aprieto un poco y me dispongo a seguir mi camino, su camino, rumbo al edificio, debatiéndome internamente entre entregárselas o no, sin embargo, al alzar mi mirada me topo con la sonrisa más hermosa y con los ojos más llamativos nunca antes vistos.

- ¿Me podrías devolver mis zapatillas? - Me pregunta, con su voz chillona y su mano extendida hacia mí. Yo miro las zapatillas y luego a ella, queriendo alargar lo más posible el momento del encuentro.

- Claro. Aquí tienes - Le respondo mientras coloco las zapatillas en su mano y rozo suavemente su piel de seda.

- Gracias _vecino - _La miro asombrado y ella me guiña un ojo, haciéndome saber que sabe de mi presencia. La observo alejarse corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo único que puedo hacer es seguirla y sonreír por el destino.

Quizá algún día deje de ser sólo el vecino y me convierta en algo más para ella, pero mientras tanto yo seguiré siguiendo sus pasos y protegiéndola a diario.

**Porque ella es mi obsesión y mi delirio… Mi pequeña Bailarina.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...:::FIN:::...**

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Les gustó? Es mi primer One-shot y de verdad que me siendo muy complacida con el resultado. Nunca me imagine escribiendo un Jasper/Alice, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, sólo espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^^**

**Nos leemos luego... Ja ne! ^^**

******- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, dénle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo! -**


End file.
